


Stars

by Cytosine



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Chinese Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Drabble, Gen, desmond survives AC3, weaver and cowherd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytosine/pseuds/Cytosine
Summary: "Through the varying shapes of the delicate clouds, the sad message of the shooting stars, a silent journey across the Milky Way, one meeting of the Cowherd and Weaver amidst the golden autumn wind and jade-glistening dew, eclipses the countless meetings in the mundane world." -Qin Guan





	Stars

I can only meet them once a year. Only on the seventh night of the seventh month am I allowed to cross spacetime to reunite with the other parts of my soul. Even then, it is a reluctant union. My friends fear for me, they tell me that I am obsessing over an impossibility. I am only given this because the others realize that without them I shall wither away in loneliness.  
I am Vega [Desmond]  
They are Altair [and Ezio and Connor]  
Though we are separated by the Milky Way [spacetime]  
A bridge of birds [bloodline]  
Connects us [Animus]

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 100  
> Characters: 530  
> I guess this exists in a world where Desmond survives ACIII?  
> Vega is one of the brightest stars in the night sky. It's name is a loose transliteration of an Arabic word meaning "falling"  
> Altair is also another bright star. It is called the eagle star, and it's name is an abbreviation of an Arabic phrase meaning "the flying eagle"  
> The two together are part of a Chinese folktale called the Weaver and the Cowherd, which you can find on the internet... it's kind of sad but it fits Desmond, so...
> 
> Come find me on tumblr as cytosine


End file.
